


The Hunt

by lyl3th



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood moon, Demons, F/M, Flesh eating, I don't really know how to tag properly, hunt? of sorts, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyl3th/pseuds/lyl3th
Summary: The Blood Moon rises and you are just as excited as the other ghouls to go on a hunt.sort of.





	1. Chapter 1

Wolf-like howling was the only sound to disturb the heavy silence lying within the walls of the convent. The corridors have been emptied completely a few hours ago to make space for unnerved and excited ghouls who were waiting impatiently for the moment of Blood Moon taking honourable place in the midst of cold winter night sky above the church grounds. It was not only done for ghouls’ sake, but also to protect all humans gathered within the ancient walls; to separate them from the hazy frenzy that was about to happen.

People died sometimes, it was quite common during Blood Moon’s rule and nobody wanted to risk their lives in an encounter with a senseless, crazed ghoul. It was the most understandable, but you were not particularly thrilled about them hidden from your sight. You were denied your entertainment that you have fully deserved – you were always obedient and fulfilling all of the task that were given to you, no matter how disrespectful, pointless or boring they were. 

A good hunt would have satisfied you for long, calmed down for the period till the next Blood Moon. There was nothing more calming than sinking your sharp, long teeth into soft and warm body of one of the Sisters of Sin, licking the blood slowly dripping onto their neck with your forked, black tongue. Making her fear you and fearing what was about to happen to her. Making her fear to even slightly move, not to mention running away from you... However, the thrill of pursuit would have made the night even more exciting – playing with her, giving her hope of escaping your clawed hands while purposely staying behind during the chase through the labyrinth of empty halls, corridors and arcades...

Another wolf-like howl distracted you from your thoughts. Some of your sisters and brothers had already started having fun, probably chasing each other. It was a nice warm-up, but you have never joined them. You preferred to be a solitary hunter and not to share possible catch of yours...

_

You have only briefly wondered how was it even possible that this Sister of Sin have not barred herself in her dormitory. She was an easy prey, but not from the lack of trying to hide herself. You thought that this had to be one of the newest sisters, possibly not knowing anything about the ghouls. She tried to stay out of sight, hidden behind one of the monumental columns in the great hall, but her scent was betraying her. It was a sweet and enticing mixture of fear and a young woman’s sweat. 

You inhaled it with pleasure, tasting it on your tongue. You didn’t have to be quick about it – your brothers and sisters were on the other side of the church, still trying to catch that little sister who thought that coming out of the safety of her dormitory would be the experience of her life; possibly   
a very short life ending with teeth sunk into her neck. 

‘Hey there, little sisterrr.’ You purred, making r’s roll out of your tongue. Blood Moon didn’t affect you as much as it used to when you were younger. You could have the pleasure of semi-conscious fun making your indifferent to other’s suffering, but very aware of your own needs and cravings.   
‘I know you’re here.’ 

Your steps were deliberately loud on the marble floor. Why not to scare the little one even more? After all, the more fear, the tastier the blood was – rich in catecholamine. You loved it, each drop of it rolling on your tongue and unconsciously you purred at the sheer thought of getting some of it just for you. 

‘Come here, little sister.’ You said, trying with a different approach; to sound innocent and convincing. 

She wouldn’t even move, but you heard her breath speeding. If you were unsure which column was she hiding behind, now you were certain and went right into her direction. This time you made your steps soundless. If she was not going to come to you, you were going to come to her. 

‘Boo.’ You said softly into her ear, your breath hot from excitement brushing her delicate skin. She screamed in horror, not expecting you at all. Maybe she was still having hope that you would let go of her if she stayed quiet? Silly one... 

Her scream filled your heart with joy, especially that the echo of this magnificent great hall strengthened it and repeated to your amusement. 

‘I would not advise screaming, unless you want to draw attention of my brothers and sisters to yourself.’ You snickered quietly and moved to be in front of her. 

She was just average looking young woman, but fear smeared across her face made her the most attracting, much more appealing to you than she would have ever been in normal circumstances. She was sweating heavily, only adding to the already tempting scent of a helpless victim. 

‘Please, don’t hurt me... Much...’ She pleaded, knowing that there was no escape.

‘Well, darling, it’s all up to you and your attitude.’ 

She nodded quickly, trying not to look you in the eyes. Probably she heard the stories of people who looked into them and lost it – people tended to find the eternal void in them, terrifying solitude and   
a promise of suffering. A reflection of Hell.

Then she moved slightly, hesitantly exposing her neck, getting rid of her hair that had been covering it. It was tempting, but much too easy. You wanted excitement, the real hunt, not such a submissive victim. 

‘Run.’ You told her. ‘Run.’

She looked at you, expecting an explanation, but you weren’t going to give her one. It was such   
a simple command, nothing seemed unclear to you. You wanted her to run and she was going to give you that. 

‘RUN.’ You repeated with anger. 

Sister nodded quickly and stood up. She stood with her back toward you, but before she started running she sent you one more quick glance. 

‘Please, don’t!’

‘RUN.’ 

And she did, her robes rustling invitingly. But you were still, waiting for her to get the hope that you would not rush after her. Hope had such amazing scent, especially mixed with fear. It was something worth the effort of chasing your prey through the corridors. 

Blood Moon was improving your hearing, making it impossible to lose her. You were not in a rush, you were a patient predator, you could chase her for hours. It was going to be interesting night once you would catch her and punish her for actually trying to escape you...


	2. Chapter 2

The real hunt started when she, full of hope, tried to run away. The addition of hope to her already full of fear scent was delicious, driving you almost mad. It was making you want to devour this little, careless sister who didn’t hide herself on time.

 

You licked your sharp teeth, the tip of your tongue touching every one of them one after one, enjoying the sharpness of them, imagining how they would sunk into her neck.

 

But first, you would have your share of fun… Your brothers and sisters were still on the other side of the church grounds, their growls and howls still distant enough to enable you to go on your chase alone, undisturbed.

 

You waited a while, patiently, indulging in your own thoughts before rushing after the sister. She wasn’t very much ahead of you, but you decided to cling to the shadows, making yourself barely visible. From time to time you would make your steps intentionally loud to make her aware of your shadowy presence hidden somewhere behind her, hidden from her sight.

 

She slowed down at one point, surely tired. Her scent gave her away as strong notes made themselves perfectly easy to sense for a predator like you. Your steps slowed down too, adjusting to her new tempo, a short break in a chase. You would have preferred it to last much longer, powered by unholy stamina straight from hell, but she was still a human being. Perfectly delicious, weakening herself with the long run.

 

You were silent, unmoving. Her silhouette was visible in strong, quite red light of the Blood Moon. She turned her head left and then right, checking if you were close. She couldn’t spot you, hiding in the shadows, so she relaxed a bit and sat on the brim of the fountain. At some point of your chase you found yourself on the largest of patios located on the church ground, adorned with that piece of art depicting Lilith, the demonic mother, surrounded by her children – female night demons devouring unwary male wanderers and children they have possibly abducted from their mothers.

 

Little sister’s hands sunk into the water. She enjoyed the cold sensation on her skin, cooling down her skin hot from the run. If you weren’t a ghoul, you would have missed the sound of the droplets falling on her face from her hands raised above her head, then rolling down gracefully down her cheeks. You were sure they were delightfully red since you were still hearing her catching her breath desperately, inhaling quickly, unable to take a deep breath.

 

There was barely any light, but it was enough for your eyes to enjoy the sight. Your prey so calm, enjoying herself as much as she could, the heat of her body visible like a breath on a cold, winter night, mixing with the slight mist formed of droplets from the fountain. There was something truly enticing about it, her resting in the shadow of the Demon Mother, unaware of the presence of one of her children still fixated on the thought of possessing her.

 

The Blood Moon was indeed influencing your thoughts, them being not as clear as they were before… Half an hour or an hour ago? You were unsure about it, the concept of time being irrelevant to you at this point; the only thing that mattered now was the silhouette of the little sister and the distance between you.

The distance you had to shorten soon or you would have gone truly crazy. Now you at least had a vague knowledge of where and who you were.

 

Her deep sigh shook you off the semi-trance state you were in. It was the time for action, for claiming your reward for months of obedience, for months of being the nicest of ghouls on the church grounds, always happy to follow the orders of the clergy.

When she leaned down over the water to look at her reflection, you stepped out of the shadows, very careful not to make even the quietest of the sounds possible. Her attention was not something you wanted, unless, of course, you would sink your teeth into that neck showing proudly from under her slightly unbuttoned habit. Her dark unruly hair were coming out of her veil and sticking to her appealingly sweaty forehead. 

 _Perfect for tonight._ The thought appeared in your mind and your body agreed with it, feeling the arrival of inevitable arousal. Yes, you could have been too old to give yourself fully to the Blood Moon’s insanity, but you were still influenced by it, encouraged to fulfil your feral desires as they were the truly a part of your demonic being; everyday you had to tame it, not to lose your temper, but there It was – the night of madness and brutality. The clergy won’t even be mad if you killed her. She was stupid enough to get herself caught.

Only when you stood behind her, you purred quietly, knowing she wouldn’t be able to hear it because of constant rumble of water from the fountain.  

‘Well, my little sister, it seems that our chase is over.’ You said slowly, making yourself enjoy every word rolling down your tongue, enjoying how muffled by your mask your voice was, but still clear enough to make her lose her balance and fall into the pool of water.

You chuckled, aware how evil it sounded. You did not have good intentions after all, so it didn’t bother you.

‘I hoped I lost you.’ She said after a while of trying not to drown. It was indeed a deep fountain, the clergy did not satisfy with anything average; even the fountains on the church grounds had to be monumental.

‘That would be too easy.’ You responded, looking directly into the eyes of marble Lilith. Her face was impenetrable; neither satisfied nor grossed out. It was calm, but calm like a sea before the storm. And that face would be a silent witness of your actions. ‘You know who is Lilith?’

 

‘The Demon Mother.’

 

‘Yes, but she is so much more!’ You laughed, thinking about the irony. ‘She was firstly considered to be a demon of the night, night such like the one we’re witnessing right now. Then she was considered to bless people with erotic dreams… Well, we’ll see if what you get is a dream indeed. Or a _nightmare.’_ Your emphasis on the last word should have left her with no illusions as to what your intentions were.

 

She was not even looking at you any more. There was something about her scent that told you she was not going to run again, not even if you told her to, not even if the Satan himself ordered her to try to lose you in the maze of church’s corridors. Little sister was just awaiting her fate, waiting for your move, still sitting motionlessly in the fountain, her habit soaked completely.

 

It was a truly magnificent sight, pumping your blood faster, making you want to show all of your teeth and tear apart her arteries with them.

 

 _No fun. Dead too soon._ The last coherent thought.

 

You sat on the brim of the fountain, your claws reaching out for her, careful enough not to get wet. You were not a water ghoul after all. The tips of your claws touched her bare neck, leaving shallow scratches on her skin, drawing a drop of blood. Metallic scent filled your nostrils, making you even more hungry for her.

 

‘Get out of the fountain.’ You snarled. Water wouldn’t protect her, but it would have been much nicer to have her on the solid, dry ground.

 

She obeyed, trying not to look into your eyes. Probably it was the instinct telling her not to look into predator’s eyes. Not that it would make a difference, it was more about the real animals, not a demon like yourself.

 

Sister stood there with her eyes closed, waiting for your move. You made a few short steps towards her and decided that positioning yourself in front of her was the best, giving you the best access to her neck, not covered with now heavy, soaked veil. You licked your cracked lips and inhaled her scent with your mouth, tasting her on your tongue. She was still delicious, maybe even more than she was while she was hiding in the main hall before.  

 

 _Very young._ You thought, contemplating her. The woman tried to stand still, but she was shivering from fear and the cold caused by her being completely wet. Probably she would have been much more scared if she could have seen your face, now hidden behind the silver mask. It must have shined beautifully in the red light of the moon, but it was something you wouldn’t be able to witness unless she looked at you and your image would reflect in her eyes, wide from fear.

 

Thankfully, you could lift your mask just a bit, enough to show your fangs but also not to show your face to her. As you were stepping closer and closer to her, her breath sped up, you could even hear her heart rate fast and erratic.

 

She didn’t move when your long tongue caressed the skin on her neck gently, but she shivered heavily. She would have fallen to her knees, have you not held her into strongly in her arms, causing her pain and possibly leaving bruises. Pressing your tongue to her skin was just a try, it was the foretaste of her sweat so full in fear in taste. But her blood pumping fast under your tongue, her pulse so palpable… It was singing to you and you couldn’t resist any longer, your teeth sinking into the soft flesh, tearing it apart and soaking your tongue with blood. Blood rich with adrenaline, cortisol and catecholamine. Delicious mixture that drove you truly mad.

 

You were enjoying the blood flowing down her neck, licking it and swallowing. The blood stained your fangs red, but it was one of the most amazing feelings ever. Human blood was the best there was, so filled with emotions of the being it was drawn from.

 

You took a bigger bite, tearing the flesh of her neck even more, enjoying the taste of her body. It was so soft against your teeth, so tasteful. Dinners of human flesh were prohibited on the daily basis, but that night you wanted it all, no matter if you had to wholly devour her. You could feel her carotid artery being so close, but it would be a waste of such a good prey just to bite into it so soon. To bite into it while there were so many delicious parts of her still waiting to be eaten by you, hidden under that habit of hers.

 

You made your mind slowly, enjoying the steady stream of blood falling down on your tongue stuck to her neck. Your left hand’s claws tore the material of her robe which soon felt to the ground, exposing her young body. You didn’t know if it was attractive from the human’s point of view but it was surely attractive to you – so full of blood, covered with a thin, but delicious layer of fat. You weren’t the one to enjoy overly muscled sisters, the soft and curved ones being your favourite when it came to dinner choices.

 

Your claws repeated their action, tearing apart her underwear, leaving her completely naked, her skin sweaty and wet from the fountain  shining in the moon’s light.

 

‘ _Pretty.’_ It was the only word you could think about, but it didn’t make her calmer, not with the seemingly burning hot blood still flowing from the wound on her neck caused by your teeth.  Your claws traced her skin, leaving long marks and cuts, shallow enough just to sting, but not really hurt. You knew that probably the scent of her blood would reach your brothers and sisters soon, but you didn’t want to rush. It was so nice to enjoy the sensation of the hot liquid on your claws and you would fight them all if needed, just to keep it all to yourself.

 

You squeezed her heavy breast, not caring about the claws piercing the delicate flesh of it, enjoying the softness and the weight of it. She hissed, but you didn’t know if it was a sound indicating that she was in pain or if it was pleasurable. Maybe both, you could never be sure with humans. Some of them liked pain to the point of losing their common sense.

 

The other hand of yours was exploring her belly, enjoying how squishy and soft it was for a while, but then you decided that your long fingers would be needed somewhere else.   _At least_ , you thought, _she could meet death in a pleasurable way._

 

Your claws were not the best there was to sink in between the folds covering the hot entrance of hers, but she would have to stand it. Not that she had a lot of time to enjoy the sensation anyway. The claw of your thumb was pressing her clit, gently moving in circles in order to earn that silent moan from her lips. It was satisfactory to you, but you continued, but not because it was arousing you. No, the blood slowly dripping from her upper body and reaching your hand was what was driving you insane, wanting to devour her this instant. But you still had the remnants of your control, you focused on pleasuring her till you figured out she would be wet enough to accommodate your fingers inside of her.

 

She was breathing even more heavily than before, moaning and trying to say something, but you ignored it. She quite possibly could have begged for mercy, for satisfying her and letting her go, but you couldn’t care less. You would give her pleasure, but not because you were that good. It was seemingly just appropriate to make her feel her last orgasm under the judging gaze of the marble Lilith.

 

Your fingers moved inside of her, making sister’s tight walls bleed around them, soaking them not only in the product of her involuntary arousal. It was good, she quietly moaned, ignoring the pain that came with pleasure.

 

When you felt her tightening even more around her claws, you knew that your time has come. Your eyes, hunger clearly visible in them, locked with her eyes, full of fear but also lust, barely kept open from the sensation she felt.

 

‘It’s a shame it won’t last…’ You murmured and bit into her carotid artery when she came around your fingers, clenching her muscles. Her blood now enriched with endorphin, oxytocin and serotonin. Mixed with all of the hormones that her body produced before, during the long run through the dark corridors, it tasted like a the best cocktail ever. Made by Satan himself for his servant to enjoy in exchange for the loyal servitude.

 

She was dying in your arms for a while, but she was not screaming nor crying, her thoughts still hazy from the last orgasm of her life. It was better that way, she could go in peace, oblivious to what would happen with her body afterwards.

 

And the feast was coming. You would have the first bites, the best pieces of her body, just before your brothers and sisters would arrive and make you share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still not a native, drunk again. had fun writing it, hope you had fun reading.  
> the first try at writing something finished in English, maybe I succeeded, maybe I didn't. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> i just don't know. i'm not a native, so well. it's probably bad *shrugs apologetically*  
> also, i'm like a month into fandom and i don't get all of the things that are/are not canon, so well... it is as it is.  
> 


End file.
